Dulce Delirio
by GaaYaku
Summary: Maka se ha enfermado a causa de una batalla y Soul siente le deber de cuidarla. Entre los delirios de ella... Que cosas podrian pasar? // One-Shot SoulxMaka // OJO!: NO Lemon xO


**Holaa a toodos!  
jejej, al fin vuelvo a escribir un one-shot! uf!! . pense que nunca mas lo haria**

**well... soy nueva por estos lares de Soul Eater Fanfictions n_n, en realidad escribo one-shots de Naruto, pero no me pude ocntener owo  
llevaba esta idea rondandome la cabeza desde hace dias, y el lunes mientras me arreglaba la cabeza en el secador u.u lo planee todo! xD**

**Sin mas, espero que els agrade n.n  
(no sean malitos con als criticas! ;O;) ~~**

* * *

**_*~*~ Dulce Delirio ~*~*_**

El cielo estaba pintado de un negro intenso sobre la gran Death City. La tarde se había ido y con ella llegó la noche, llenando de su negrura todo cuanto cubría. Cada callejón, cada calle, todo estaba teñido de aquella oscuridad característica de la ciudad de eterno Halloween.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en ese día. Soul y Maka habían logrado adquirir 99 almas de huevos de kishin y solo les faltaba la afamada alma de una bruja. Esa tarde habían ido en busca de aquella bruja que necesitaban, pero al final de la batalla no tuvieron mas opción que escapar a causa de la diferencia de poderes...

***~*~*~ Flash-back ~*~*~***

Estaban en el campo de batalla. Mucho polvo se había desprendido del suelo a causa de la lucha que allí se llevaba a cabo. Maka estaba lastimada en el suelo y junto a ella se encontraba Soul en su forma de guadaña, mientras que su oponente, una bruja, se hallaba flotando en el aire, como esperando una reacción de la chica.

- ¡No nos daremos por vencidos!- gritó Maka incorporándoce en lo que se aproximaba rapidamente con Soul guadaña en manos. Sus movimientos eran ágiles y certeros, pero la bruja era rápida y los esquivaba con gran facilidad-.

- Mmh... esto no es divertido... ¡Acabemos de una buena vez! ¡Golpe de Alma!-.

Con este ataque le pegó de lleno en la boca del estómago a la rubia, muy cerca del pecho, lo que ocacionó que escupiera algo de sangre antes de ser lanzada unos cuantos metro atrás. Al caer, Soul volvió a su forma humana y se dirigió a auxiliar a su técnica.

- ¡Maka! ¡Maka! ¡¿estás bien?!- preguntó ya a su lado. Esta no respondía-.

- ¿Ara? ¿Ya terminó?- dijo burlona a lo lejos aquella bruja, ganándoce la mirada furiosa del peliblanco- Después de todo no fue tan divertido como pensé que sería... Bueno, con ese ataque será más que suficiente- y con esas palabras desapareció a la vista del chico, quien volvió a su amiga inconciente-.

- Maka... volvamos a casa- al instante, Soul colocó a Maka sobre su espalda y se encaminó a su motocicleta, la cual no se encontraba muy lejos del lugar. La sentó delante de él y prosiguió a dirigirse a la ciudad con sumo cuidado-.

***~*~*~ Fin Flash-back ~*~*~***

Desde ese día Maka se había enfermado. Tenía la temperatura muy alta y no tenía fuerzas ni para pararse de la cama. Soul estaba muy preocupado por ella, por lo que constantemente le preparaba sopas y guisos que ella rebatía con la excusa de no tener apetito, cosa que lo preocupaba más. Los días así pasaban y Soul faltaba a la escuela solo para cuidar de su técnica, quien le peleaba por tal acción, pero al final desistía porque no tenía fuerzas ni para reprimirle.

Esa noche Soul se encontraba en la sala principal del departamento, sentado en el sillón viendo la televisión, en espera de que la sopa instantánea que había puesto en el microondas estuviera lista para comer. De repente escuchó movimiento en la habitación de la ojiverde seguido por su llamado. En seguida Soul corrió a la habitación.

- ¡Maka!- exclamó abriendo la puerta, para ver a su amiga en la cama sudando como si de una fuente de agua se tratara- ¡Maka! ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó acercándoce-.

- S-Soul- susurró la chica apretando débilmente la mano del ojicarmín-... N-no te vayas, Soul- pidió entreabriendo los ojos para poder mirarlo-.

- No te preocupes Maka, no me iré a ninguna parte- le prometió dándole una sonrisa-.

Maka poco a poco y a paso lento se fue moviendo hacia el otro extremo de la cama, dejando un puesto libre a su lado. Lo miró fijamente, dándole a entender sus intenciones.

- Q-quieres que me acueste ahí?- dijo sorprendido y con un leve tono rojizo en su cara. La rubia acintió levemente-.

Así, Soul se acostó lentamente al lado de Maka, quien se acercó a él y pasó su brazo sobre el chico, dándole un tímido abrazo. El chico se sobresaltó un poco y antes de que pudiera decir algo la ojiverde se le adelantó.

- Tengo frío, Soul- lo atajó rápidamente-.

Soul, en un acto reflejo le correspondió al abrazo y la estrechó mas a su cuerpo, caliente, para contrarrestar el frío de su amiga, efecto de la fiebre. Maka comenzó a moverse inquietamente y a acortar mas el espacio que había entre ellos dos (el cual era muy diminuto).

- M-Maka... ¿que pasa?- preguntó colorado en peliblanco a la ojiverde, quien subió la cabeza hasta que sus labios quedaron en la oreja de Soul-.

- Soul...- le susurró la chica, lo que ocacionó un respingo en el ojicarmín-... Te amo-.

- N-no sabes lo que dices, Maka- dijo dudoso-.

La rubia movió lentamente su cabeza hasta que dio con lo que queria, o mas bien... deseaba. Los labios de Soul. Abrió escasamente su boca y lo besó. Un beso débil, pero cargado de pasión. El chico se quedó mudo y anonadado. No podía creer lo que pasaba. Intentó safarse de aquel hipnotizante contacto, porque, aunque no lo dijera, era así; hipnotizante, hechizante, embriagante. Un deseo prohibido por él mismo, que en su sub-conciente estaba guardado, pero con aquel simple roce había florecido de nuevo.

- M-maka... esto no esta bien- decía intentando separarla de el.

Pero internamente no quería hacerlo, por lo que le fue muy difícil, pero lo logró. La miró fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos color esmeralda que tanto le fascinaban, y que en ese momento mostraban ilución.

- Esto esta mal, Maka. Estas delirando. Mira que estas ardiendo- le explicó colocando su mano en la frente de la rubia y apartándola mas de su rostro.

Pero simplemente se derrumbó. Le destrozó ver como poco a poco los ojos de su técnica se iban llenando de lágrimas. Lágrimas causadas por su persona. Lágrimas de infelicidad ¿Que él no se había propuesto a si mismo hacerla feliz a pesar de todo? Y ahí estaba, rompiendo su promesa consigo mismo.

En un movimiento rápido pero delicado se colocó sobre Maka y observó durante un momento. Aquella cara aniñada que tanto adoraba. Aquellos ojos llenos de emoción. Aquella boca... tan deseable... ¡Malditos instintos humanos! ¡Al diablo con todo! De todos modos ya había tocado el fuego, entonces ¿por qué no dejarse quemar por él? Con lentitud fue acercando su rostro sonrojado al de ella, que lo miraba con ojos entreabiertos y deseosos, y con ese tono carmesí en sus mejillas que la hacía ver mas adorable.

- Maka...- dijo despacio, respirando aquel aroma apetecible que poseia ella-.

- Soul...-susurró dejándoce embriagar por el aliento del dueño de sus sueños, de sus delirios-.

Y como si de dos imanes se trataran, ambos chocaron su labios en un apasionado beso. El por su parte se movía insistente, dejando escapar todo aquel sentimiento reprimido en lo mas profundo de su ser. Ella, se dejaba llevar por la ocasión, además de que lamentablemente sus fuerzas no le daban para mucho, así que las concentraba en una sola cosa: hacer mas pasional aquel beso.

Pero como todo en la vida tiene un final, este mágico momento también. Se separaron por falta de oxígeno. Maka cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la oscuridad del agotamiento, pero lo hizo con una sonrisa en su rostro. El se dejó tumbar a su lado, con la respiración agitada y completamente colorado.

- No.. no lo puedo creer- susurró para si mismo entrecortadamente-.

Volteó la cabeza y la miró. Fue peligroso... pero le gusto. Le encantó demasiado para su gusto. Nunca pensó que aquella chica, a la cual consideraba su técnica, su amiga, su confidente, podría despertar todas esas cosas en él. Pero lo hizo, no sabe cómo, pero lo hizo, y él cayó redondito ante el deseo. Sonrió ante tales pensamientos. Definitivamente tendría que hacer algo con todo eso, pero rápido. Se acercó y le besó la frente-.

- Yo tambien te amo, Maka- le susurró y una sonrisa surcó los labios de la chica-.

***~*~*~ A la mañana siguiente... ~*~*~***

- ¡Waaa!- gritó la rubia al despertar en la mañana y encontrar a cierto peliblanco acostado a su lado-.

- ¡Arg! Maka... deja el escándalo- le reprimió picandoce los ojos-.

- ¡¿Q-que hace TU aquí?! ¡Pervertido!- y entonces le dio su famoso Maka-chop-.

- ¡Ah! ¡¿de qué hablas, mujer?! ¡si fuiste tú la que me invitaste!- exclamó furioso-.

- ¡E-eso no es cierto!- rebatió sonrojada la chica- A decir verdad... no recuerdo nada de la noche anterior- pensó en voz baja tratando de recordar-.

- Mmh... ¿quieres que te ayude a recordar?- le susurro provocativamente mientras le tomaba del mentón-.

- Eh... yo...- pero fue interrumpida por los labios de Soul-.

Esta vez todo fue diferente. El beso que le dió el ojicarmín estaba cargado mas bien de ternura, de aprecio, de amor. Todo aquello que sentía por ella. Cada sentimiento hermoso que llevaba dentro de él, Todo lo resumió en aquel beso. Por su parte, Maka quedó totalmente atónita de aquella acción, pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo a su manera. Soul se separó de ella lentamente y dejaron sus rostros a escasos centímetros uno del otro, respirando el mismo aire, embriagándoce del aliento del otro.

- ¿Ya puedes recordar?- le susurró cerrando sus ojos mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella-.

- S-si- respondió tímidamente imitando al ojicarmín, quien rió por lo bajo- De qué te ríes?-.

- Jeje, Maka... eres tan excitante- le dijo y le dio un beso fugaz y se incorporó de la cama en la que aún seguían-.

- Eh... ¿A dónde vas, Soul?- preguntó la ojiverde-.

- Aún estas enferma y sigues bajo mis cuidados. Prepararé algo de comer... Además, presiento que hoy será un día muy in-te-re-san-te- le dijo con una sonrisa picarona-.

- Soul...- susurró Maka bajando la cabeza, lo que lo sorprendió-... Me vuelves loca- el peliblanco rió y se acercó a ella. La tomó por el mentón y le alzó el rostro-.

- Y tú a mi- concluyó y se fundieron en otro beso pasional, entregando su vida cada uno-.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Uff! bueno, no es tan largo, pero well..

**En serio espero que les haya gustado y me alegra poder compartir mis ideas ocn usd. ;D  
Se que pronto me veran otra vez con otra historia (probablemente de Kid! *O*)**

**Bueno, ya me voy  
Sayo!!**

**(Recuerden que un Review de ustedes es una deliciosa alma para Soul! ;D)**


End file.
